No mas soledad
by natsumi511
Summary: sasuke descubre que la vida es vacia sin sakura y ella a su vez se siente sola sin èl, sin embargo...SASUSAKU ...


**NO MAS SOLEDAD**

_Sola….era como siempre se encontraba…._

_Claro tenia a Naruto, a su familia y todos sus amigos con ella. Pero, no era suficiente….le hacía falta la presencia de alguien para que sus días fueran felices, alguien que tan solo de verlo le daba ganas de querer vivir, solo le hacía falta…ÉL_

_Ella podría lograr lo que deseara, tener todo lo que quisiera y a quien quisiera; pues con el transcurrir de los años se había convertido en la muchacha más bella de Konoha: muy hermosa, inteligente buena amiga, en fin… era perfecta. Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba tenerlo junto a ella nuevamente, necesitaba sentir su presencia aun así no le volviese a dirigir la palabra, necesitaba embriagarse con su esencia, sabía que él era parte de ella…aunque quizás ella ya no fuera nada para él. Sin embargo, aún quedaba la esperanza de volver a verlo y aclarar muchas cosas….principalmente los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro… necesitaba a Sasuke Uchiha, el único hombre y amor de su vida._

_A pesar de los años transcurridos todavía recordaba el "__**gracias**__" de aquella estrellada noche en la que él la abandono y más importante…, a pesar de todos esos largos años, aquella muchacha de 17 años, todavía era la niña de 12 que lloraba y amaba incondicionalmente al vengador Uchiha. De sus labios cada noche en un sollozo solo se oía a la muchacha, que estaba junto a su ventana aguardando por él:_

_**SASUKE KUN regresa…aún te amo.**_

_*****************************************************************************_

_Solo…quizás esta no era la palabra adecuada para describir como se sentía pero era algo muy cercano a este concepto, se sentía…vacio, sí quizás esa era la palabra. El alegaba a que se debía a su fallido intento de cumplir su tan ansiada venganza, pues aun no encontraba a Itachi, pero, sabía que esto era un pretexto. De pronto, de entre sus bolsillos (N/A: supongo que tendría al menos uno en su aori) emerge una fotografía en la que se encuentran él, Naruto, su sensei y… Sakura, aquella molestia que ahora extrañaba… sí, extrañaba sobre todo a esa pelirrosa, que a pesar de no demostrarlo, estimaba más de lo que ella podría imaginar; y sobre todo…le hacía mucha falta…necesitaba verla, oír su nombre de aquellos labios que lo hacían perfectamente, pues nadie más lograba hacer que un sasuke-kun suene tan perfecto, necesitaba sentirla junto a él, sentirla…la NECESITABA y la extrañaba…_

_Así el gran Uchiha dejaba de lado su venganza y su orgullo y como cualquier humano, derramo unas silenciosas lágrimas apretando contra su pecho aquella fotografía de antaño, en la que él era FELIZ. Lloraba amargamente porque sentía la soledad y el vacio apoderarse de él y además porque extrañaba sentirse amado y poder amar, amar a ese ser que aparentemente el despreciaba pero que llenaba de luz y alegría sus días. Deseaba protegerla, amarla y tenerla siempre junto a él...así transcurrieron pocos minutos en los que el vengador se convertía en un ser frágil y "débil" (emocionalmente)…_

_El viento, único cómplice de los pensamientos, temores y sentimientos del Uchiha llevó por los recodos del bosque el nombre de una muchacha que el moreno pronuncio y los sentimientos que de él afloraron en un instante, en un suave susurro: _

_**SAKURA…te amo**_

*****************************************************************************

Así, bajo el mismo cielo, dos seres, dos almas y dos corazones compartían un sentimiento que, a pesar de los años, no había cambiado…el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro era tan intenso que a pesar de la distancia seguía latiendo fuerte en sus corazones.

Fue en ese instante en el que al haber pronunciado al unísono el nombre de su amado se consolido el lazo de amor que los uniría de ahora en adelante y la llama de aquel sentimiento jamás se apagaría…

*****************************************************************************

_Tras esos cortos momentos se levantó, se acomodó la katana y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Taka, su equipo, ya era hora de continuar buscando a Itachi y así cumplir su venganza. Sin embargo, ya no se sentía tan vacio, sabía que después de lograr su cometido AUN su vida tendría sentido, pues,…, la tendría a ELLA, sí, volvería por: _

_SU SAKURA. _

_Quizás ella siempre tuvo razón al decirle que el que se marchase no haría feliz a nadie _"ni a ti ni a mí",_ que sordo fue; ahora el sufría lo previsto por aquella "niña" que en esos momentos de dolor tuvo la madurez de una mujer y que el simplemente abandono. Pero aun no es tarde, ahora que por fin lo comprendió y lo sintió, regresaría solo por ella y al fin serian FELICES._

_Por fin comprendió que jamás estuvo solo, ella estaba siempre junto a él aun cuando ya no se encontrara en la aldea, ella siempre estaba en su mente. _

_Buscaría la felicidad, el amor y el calor que su corazón frio y vacio necesitaba y de ahora en adelante jamás la abandonaría. _

_*******************************************************************_

_Ya era tarde, mañana seria otro día y no por su pesar el mundo dejaría de girar, cerró la ventana y por última vez miro hacia el cielo: y solo sonrió. _

_No debía deprimirse jamás, sus sentimientos por el no cambiarían, así que si era necesario aguardaría por él toda la vida. _

_Fue en ese instante que una brisa entreabrió la ventana y la rozó, se estremeció ante el contacto frio; pero luego, como si hubiese oído algo placentero para ella cerró los ojos y sonrió…se dirigía a cerrar por segunda vez la ventana cuando en un susurro respondió a la nada __**"SASUKE-KUN yo también. Y recuerda: por siempre te esperaré".**_

_*****************************************************************_

Y así el amor de dos personas se consumaba entre ese intercambio de palabras cargadas de sentimiento y mucho significado. Él recibiría la respuesta de su amada, sonreiría sinceramente, sentiría paz y acortaría el lapso para su regreso: ya tenía una razón para vivir.

De ese modo su historia de amor tenía un perfecto comienzo y final.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la "historia". Realmente es mi primera creación xD. Pero creo que no esta tan mal (k soberbia xD) bno mejor un digo nada y espero sus opiniones. Grax por leer d todos modos. =)


End file.
